Regrets of a Snowy Secret
by HChen.RavenFeather
Summary: Five years after the end of the anime Mei and Yamato are engaged. However Mei leaves due to a misunderstanding and taking a second heartbeat with her. Richard Bach once said, "If you love something-set it free. If it comes back-its yours. If not-than it never was." Will Mei return? Will she listen to the truth? And how will Aiko and the others react?
1. Arc I Columbine

**(A/N):I know-I know I should be updating my Ouran HSHC Club Story- "A Phoenix's Ashes Will Be Reborn" but due to my writer's block and my friend's new recommendations of the anime/manga Suikitte ii na yo a.k.a Say I love You here you have a new story! The updates will probably be slower since I work between original work and plan to make these chapters longer, but I will try my hardest to. Not. Abandon. Any. Work. I . Post. **

**Welcome to Arc I-The The Columbine**

Light-airy snowflakes signaling January fluttered around in the breeze and above recent college graduate Mei Tachibana's hurried form as she heads toward her house she shared with her fiance-Yamato Kurosawa. Just the thought of his name made her heart pound quicker and blood rush to her cheeks-as did the memory of last night replay itself. Despite the fact that they've been dating around five years now and engaged since three months ago-Yamato had always been so gentle during their lovemaking sessions-even while using the furry handcuffs.

She clutched the plastic pharmacy bag closer to her petite body-not allowing the frisky wind to scatter the contents within. A tube of strawberry lip balm-a set of safety razors-and...a hefty box of pregnancy tests. Mei had visited her mother about the nausea and such symptoms a few days ago while Yamato was busy...

_flashback..._

_Not much had changed in her childhood home Mei noted as she bit into the spicy Thai noodles accompanied by coconut shrimp and yogurt shakes and listened-well-half listened to her mother ranting over the latest gossip at work. Holding up a hand and waiting-Mei asks the question-the very reason behind her spontaneous social call._

_"What do you call an illness that symptoms are vomiting-fatigue-and strange food cravings?"_

_Mrs Tachibana sputtered on her intake of the refreshing drink before cracking a smile. "Pregnancy. Does Kurosawa-kun know yet?" She sighed dreamily over the mental image of a miniature brunette with dark eyes and an outgoing personality or one with shiny midnight hair and a shy nature. _

_Mei flushes. "No. I'll tell him after I have an at-home test done."_

_(End flashback)_

_(fade to black)_

Mei stared into her reflection in the mirror next to the polished bathtub she bathed in that resided in the teal painted bathroom as she waited for two pregnancy tests to finish calculating. Her dark tresses had grown out these past few years-now ending at her waist in smooth-gentle layers. Her body although not as endowed as Asami-chan was still blessed with luscious curves and a fuller C-cup. Her slender neck and shoulders were littered with Yamato's hickies and love marks from last night. Silently-she was thankful that her long clothing for the chillier-shorter days were of no suspicion. She had had a hard time explaining to Aiko why she was wearing scarves all throughout mid summer.

The timer on her phone beeping impatiently alerted Mei back to the present as she rose up and wrapped a large fluffy pink towel around her dripping wet form as she clutched both tests that had pink crosses adorned. POSITIVE.

As unexpected as this finding was-Mei smiled gently as she stroked her flat abdomen. What would this child look like? Her or Yamato? She began to make a mental list of everything necessary. Doctor appointments..baby clothes...a list of names and one of the vacant guest rooms converted into a nursery…

Mei towel dried her hair off as she pondered over how to break the news to Yamato. They had talked a bit about having children but not for a few years down the road...Mei didn't know what his reaction would be. Happy? Indifferent? Shocked?

She threw on a lilac colored parka lined with faux white fur over her corduroy vest matching a knee length skirt over cable knit tights-leaving her hair alone save for a hair clip with a dragonfly design the same as her engagement ring and love bracelet. Maybe she'll meet Asami and Aiko for shopping after all.

_~please stand by as I refill my hot chocolate….it really is the ideal treat for a rainstorm~~_

Aiko stared holes into her tangerine colored waterproof wristwatch as she stood beside Adami who was counting the amount of department store and cafe coupons she acquired over the past month or so. Aiko started puzzling over the reasons in which Mei would agree to a full day of shopping-the ever last minute invitation from Asami was usually declined by the short brunette-despite Asami's pleading and bribery of candid photos centering around Yamato wearing his glasses and reading-working out in the indoor swimming pool-or playing with Kuro. Why would Mei abruptly cancel any possible plans today? Her complexion seemed a bit paler at times and her dark eyes clouded over...was there relationship trouble with her fiance? Was Mrs Tachibana ill? Or was it-

Mei's overdue arrival woke both Aiko and Asami from their very different trains of thought as they look over Mei's recently transformed look. The style of the clothing and peaceful colors were very adorable and complimented her gentle eyes much better than the unflattering and baggy clothing she donned throughout high school.

Mei panted heavily as she stood in front of her long time friends. "Sorry I'm late. I had to schedule an appointment with the doctor for tomorrow morning for some iron pills and-"

"Wait. WAIT! Mei-chan has to see the scary doctor?" Asami began panicking quite visibly. "You're sick?! Is it contagious? You need bed rest?!

Mei holds up both hands in protest. "No, no. I'm not ill. It's because I'm expecting."

Expecting? That word threw Aiko for a loop before Mei gestured at her stomach. "You're pregnant?!"

Mei smiles gently as a few locks of hair get pushed in her gaze-slightly cradling the left side of her face. "Hai. I'm going to tell Yamato later tonight but I first want to purchase some...lingerie and maternity clothing. I need to satisfy him as much as I can to make up for time lost when I'm as big as a whale!"

Asami nose bleeds before leaning in and whispering huskily- "So how is lover boy in bed? Agressive? Dominant? Commanding? Kenji is really into cosplay and so I'm getting some themed costumes to please him on our anniversary next week."

Mei turns flustered and sputters out- "That was information I was better off ignorant forever and its really confidential info. Shouldn't we start shopping before it gets too close to dinnertime?"

~My grilled cheese sandwich is burning~~must run~~

The lingerie store 'Strawberry Tenshi' was filled with rack upon rack of seductive apparel-such as the shortened maid's uniform Aiko looked over as Asami carried a staggering pile of cosplays and periodically poked her head through the dressing room door to keep tabs on her friends.

Mei was scavenging through the discount rack of adorable lacy bras and matching thongs that Yamato enjoyed ogling her in-such as the red and black gingham set she wore underneath her thick winter garments and was adorned by lace and ribbon. In the end she purchased five sets of girlish lingerie-three sheer nightgowns-and several pants with elastic bands to support her growing stomach.

Aiko chose two sets of lingerie-one royal blue and accented with white poodle monograms and the other a peach and green combination. She also selected several vibrators and a sturdy bathrobe.

Asami paid for two cat themed cosplays which were complete with leather bell collars and cat ears and she hummed happily while waiting for Aiko and Mei to emerge.

Several hours later after a brief ramen meal Mei-Aiko-and Asami each carried eight to ten shiny pale pink and lime green shopping bags. Beside the underclothing-Mei had bought a breastfeeding blanket-both girl and boy's newborn to five month old clothing-and several stuffed animals and baby proof supplies.''

The three girls stopped at Mei's address before bidding her farewell and parting ways. Mei waved to their fading forms as the sun began to set. She had dug out her house key from the confines of a red silk coin purse and was just about to turn the key when she heard two voices. Both distinctly familiar. One was of her fiance's...the other a giggling-obnoxious female who she prayed to never cross paths with again.

Mei cautiously approached the end of the block-just in time to see Megumi Kitagawa stand on her tiptoes and connect her lips with Yamato's. She could see Megumi's eyes dilate and smirk in her direction.

Since Yamato had his back to her-Mei was able to quickly depart and she did so without a second thought. Only inside the expansive house did the crystalline clear tears fall.

It was always like this back in elementary school. Always. Mei was betrayed by those who dared call her friends when they found her useful in copying homework or gossiping about others during noon break. But once her viability expired and there was a solid reason to abandon her-they all fled. Without a second thought. Without looking back.

Soundlessly-she wiped her tears off on a coat sleeve before moving toward her bedroom and packing. A suitcase for her casual and semi formal clothing- two carry ons for her baby's clothes and some of her favorite things-like a limited edition copy of Emily Dickinson's poems and one of Grimm's Fairy Tales. She hesitated at the sight of her engagement ring-a solid gold band with a five-carat topaz and amethyst (their birthstones) cut into hearts and molded almost like a butterfly and surrounded by tiny bits of diamond. But it was clear that their relationship was soon to be over. She quickly scrawled down a note and set the ring on the coffee table with it-along with her house key. There was only one place where she could go at the moment. Someplace where Yamato would not think to look immediately.

~~French Onion Soup is sticking to the edge of my bread bowl~~stick~plop~bite~ technically this isn't soup as its only onion and cheese mashed together~with~no liquid~

Bewilderment was the main reaction Satsuki Kazuko-Miyabi felt when she opened the door to her favorite cousin. She and her husband of eight weeks had just started eating paella for supper when the bell rang. But she had expected to see anyone but her adorable relative. Especially with those sorrowful eyes. Satsuki's eyes narrowed. It had to be that Kurosawa boy. He was the only person who could move Mei in such a way. Especially without an appointment. The suitcases told the petite blonde haired girl that this situation was far more than just a petty argument.

Satsuki quickly set down a bowl of the evening meal before her solemn-soft spoken cousin before inquiring what had happened.

Mei exhaled deeply before telling of the reasons behind her abrupt-unplanned departure and of her wish to keep this secret from Yamato and only notify their friends once she has left the Kanto region.

"Sure-but where will you go?" Satsuki asked as she passed out ice cream mochi.

"A new teaching job has opened up for me in Hokkaido and its at a private elementary school. I was going to decline but...it sounds like the best course of action. Especially since the school will pay rental fee for my living space in a condo close to campus."

Satsuki squeezed her upper arm gently. "I will always be here if you need me and we could still exchange e-mail. Stay for the night. There is a vacant guest room with soundproof walls so you won't have to overhear Daichi and I doing 'it.'" Despite Satsuki's attempt at a lame joke-Mei had the faintest of smiles for her sake and agreed.

The guest room was different from when she and Yamato had visited several months ago since Satsuki worked at home as a magazine writer/editor and had plenty of time to redecorate. To compliment the winter season-she had replaced the warm orange wallpaper with that of an icy blue and dark navy which was patterned by swirling loops and spirals of pale pink and snowy white. Little inexpensive white Christmas lights illuminated the room instead of regular desk lamps and complimented the little sparkles embedded on the walls. Fluffy white curtains cloaked the windows and matched the rug as well as the lining on the azure blue twin bed.

Mei set down all three of her luggage and immediately changed into one of her favorite silky negligees-a classy black number with quarter length sleeves and ending slightly above her knees and monogrammed with two entwined letters she added herself. 'Y&amp;M. Forever.' She settled beneath the thick heated patchwork quilt-trying not to read too much into her now blank ring finger and gently caressed her stomach-as if trying to find the reassuring light within-her new reason for staying alive.

~I think of you whenever the sakura flutter and fall

I can't tell anyone but I'm constantly shouting on the inside

I don't love you anymore. I don't love you anymore

I still really don't know. What should I do?

I can't say I love you?~ **(borrowed translation from Nishio Kana's Sakura-I Love You?")**

Suffocation was the first emotion twenty one year old Yamato Kurosawa felt from Megumi's forced kiss. Disgust and shame followed. He pulled the infuriating model off him as she smirked-clearly feeling the polar opposite of Yamato.

"Why did you do that?" Yamato demanded. Unintentional or not-he had just cheated on his sweet love-felt the pain and anxiety of this accidental circumstance. Nagi would shun him for two eternities if word ever got out about this. Not that he wouldn't deserve it.

"Why?" Megumi repeated-adopting the bored stare of a custodian. "To make Mei leave you-therefore making you fair game for anyone again."

"Mei?" Yamato turned around-praying to any and every deity that ruled the heavens that she hadn't witnessed it. Another punch from Kai he could withstand. Same for Aiko's cutting-blunt speeches. But Mei's warm caramel eyes pooling with tears over him…..

Mei...Yamato thought as he ran toward their home-the small stretch of distance seeming to be endless as he shoved the door open.

But there was no one there except for the small trinkets on the nearby coffee table and beneath a porcelain vase containing a single columbine flower. He remembered this symbolism well. Abandonment and betrayal. Yamato had read up on flower symbolism with Nagi which she insisted upon to prevent any negative feng shui from forming. He noticed the other objects. Mei's house key adorned with the accessory of a cherry blossom knot-her engagement ring-and-a letter. He picked it up slowly-heart shattering at each word.

_Dearest Kurosawa-kun,_

_I finally realized it now...after seeing you with Kitagawa that those rumors circulating through high school and college were right. You deserve better- someone flashy and as socially compatible as you. I am and always have been a normal girl who doesn't even try to change or adapt. I love you-love you so much...which is why I am letting go. William Shakespeare once said- _

"_If you love something-let it go. If it comes back-then its yours. If it doesn't then it never was and never will be." This may or may not be my final goodbye. If you do find me again...please don't hate me for the secret I have left with. I will never forget._

_Farewell, Mei _

Mei. Yamato shattered the vase before him that reminded him of his failure to uphold his promise to her when he took her virginity after their first year of dating. To worship her like the moon and stars..to look after all her needs and pleasure...to make certain a tear never shed from her luminous eyes.

He clutched her ring as he ran out of the now cold and painfully nostalgic home. She couldn't have gotten too far. Aiko-Asami-Kai all lived nearby.

**(To be continued in Arc II-The Yellow Hyacinth..)**


	2. Arc II Yellow Hyacinth

Arc II- The Yellow Hyacinth

Aiko and Masashi had just begun eating a homemade strawberry and whipped cream sponge cake while watching a new action movie called 'Detective L' when the doorbell rang once. Then twice. Then three times. Curiosity piqued Aiko as she maneuvered over to the doorway and let in a very surprising visitor. Yamato.

Yamato sat down beside Masashi and in front of a fresh slice of Japanese-style sponge cake* and blurted, "Is Mei here?"

"Mei?" Aiko crosses her arms over the crisply ironed plaid wool vest she wore over a starched white long sleeve paired with a green bow tie. Mei was flushed and happy just a little over an hour ago and had rushed home heart racing to break the important news to her fiancé. In other words, Yamato had messed up in some way and both Aiko and Masashi were certain that a specific spoiled, inferiority complex excuse of a model played a role in it.

"Asami and I were shopping with her and saw her home. It's not like her to disappear out of the blue. Did ANYTHING happen?" She leaned extremely close to her former love interest, glaring with an intensity so bright and flammable that it would put Ai Enma (From 'Hell Girl') to shame.

Yamato paused breath, eyes widening further as her words sunk in. He remembered full well the last time the redhead confronted him like this. It was way back in their first year of high school when his modelling job and interactions with that Megumi person almost extinguished his relationship with Mei. The only thing more soul-shattering than that broken, quiet voice she had used when her love bracelet had broken was the broken look in her deep hawk feather eyes that glittered with unshed tears. This time, he wasn't sure if his gentle moth would forgive him. Hell, he wasn't sure if he could even forgive himself.

"I was arriving home from visiting my parents and Nagi when Megumi-kun appeared from nowhere and attacked me, pinning my body against a telephone booth. She demanded to know why I was still with a quiet, non talkative person and why those rumors she'd conjured failed to bridge us together. Then she found it appropriate to force a kiss on me." Yamato stabs a tiny three-pronged fork into a bit of buttercream and fresh berry. "Mei probably saw it and hates me though the note she left me says otherwise."

"Note?" Masashi asked, mouth overstuffed with fistful of the creamy sweet concoction.

"Right here." Yamato drew the folded patterned with olive branches and kittens paper from his jacket pocket. Aiko plucked it from his fingertips with the force equivalent to practicing calligraphy with a traditional brush and ink and scans over it with her index finger, refusing to allow her boyfriend so much as a glance at it. She handed it back to Yamato while still marveling over what an idiot he really was. It was probably true that an old dog/cat couldn't be taught new tricks.

"You idiot. Mei wants to see you. More importantly, she wants you to find her again." She took amusement in the shocked, widened expression before her. Up until that day, Aiko never thought that Mr. Popular Chameleon would ever stray one foot away from the crowd and show any anger emotions, much less of jealousy. It would be cruel to let such a rare, star-crossed relationship like that burn in flames.

As a result of her 'encouragement, Aiko began poking her manicured finger in his toned chest to emphasize her point.

"Mei needs you." Poke. "You need to avoid stressing her out-" Poke. "Especially in her current condition." Poke. "Or so help me I will arrive on your parents' porch and let out everything that happened." Poke.

A single strand of words stood out to Yamato as he sat frozen in the polished dark wood chair. "What do you mean condition?" He demanded in between mouthfuls of the cake.\

Aiko leans back in her seat, sighing. "Men are all alike. Unbelievably dense. Haven't you noticed any strange symptoms from her lately. Mood swings? Morning illness? Strange food cravings?"

Frantically, Yamato began counting each odd incident off on his fingers. "Mei snapped at me a few times for mixing up the ingredients in the New England Clam Chowder and tacos we made yesterday and sobbed while apologizing for hours. She also threw up three times on the mornings of last week but insisted she didn't need an ambulance. And just two days ago she requested hard boil ramen topped with shredded goat cheese balls, strawberry ice cream, and creamy calamari. But what does it all mean?"

Aiko slaps her head several times against the solid material of the dining room table, making the silverware and uneaten baked goods dance and jump. "It means you'll have a son or daughter in nine months." Lifting her head up from the previous act of masochism, she stares into flabbergasted dark gray eyes. "No wonder Tachibana was so conflicted over how to tell you since you are so dense."

Yamato leapt from the table, grabbing his outer coat and shoes. "Thanks for your hospitality but I need to continue my search. I'm going over to Asami's and Kai's before heading home and resuming tomorrow."

"Yamato." Aiko's calm, mature voice freezes the brooding youth in his footsteps. Turning around very slowly, Yamato mentally braced himself for whatever piercing words that would be directed at him.

"Be careful." Aiko cautioned him. "Mei wouldn't want any harm to come to you in any form even if she believes you no longer wish for her presence."

~the annoying 'X' button on my portable iPad keyboard keeps falling off~grr~ there is a limit to incompetency~~

(Three months later….)

The quiet hmm of keyboards being touched by slender fingers was the only sound in Sensei (teacher) Mei's kindergarten classroom after hours as she finished typing up the report card results for each of her adorable students. A light, gentle kicking in her now slightly swollen abdomen caught her attention every few minutes and she paused in her vigorous typing to caress the little life that made her acknowledge his or her presence ever since a few days ago. Although overbrimming with happiness as the reality of her child sunk in, it also made the short brunette miss Yamato and his warm voice as he told her he loved her each and every night.

Mei shook her head from side to side as she held down the 'backspace' key, deleting the rows of slashes and commas she'd unintentionally created while remembering their first meeting.

After she'd finally finished the last recording, Mei opened up a chrome browser and her email to contact Asami and the others as well as attaching the results of her latest ultrasound. She was more than surprised to find that her petite body was currently supporting two other lives, twin identical boys. Staring at the blinking, mocking cursor for a minute or so, Mei thought over what her words would be.

Dear Mama/Asami/Aiko/Masashi/Rin,

How goes life on the other side of Japan? I have found this job at Yuika Academy more than pleasing as the pay is generous and the children who I teach and take care of are more than kind and curious about my children. Needless to say they did ask their stuttering parents how children were created and why, which was a question left unanswered 'till "you're old enough."

My latest ultrasound is attached to this message and surprise! I'm having twin boys. It is alright if you show Yamato. He has a right to know after all. But I'm not ready to return to Kyoto yet. But someday. Kitto. (For sure). I miss everyone, my job at Bakery Farm, the old days in high school, etc. Respond soon!

With Love,

Mei T.

Mei stretched slightly as she ate the homemade bento box^ one of her new friends, Suzume Nakisawa had brought over earlier and consisting of bunny shaped onigiri^, stir fried noodles, octopus shaped weiners, mini eggrolls accompanied by special dipping sauce, and two twin strawberry mochi for dessert. Today had been slightly more tiring than last month and she knew that eventually she would need to take some time off for her children to be born. Luckily the headmistresses both had had children before and understood perfectly. Mei would continue working until her sixth month and spend two more months with her children before they could be taken care of in a daycare center.

After another hour or so when the sunset was only beginning Mei packed up her laptop and binders before locking the door shut and departing from a cheerful world of finger painting, games, and dress up.

As Mei boarded the subway her silent mahogany eyes scanned over the fact that every seat had been taken. But a shy teenage girl with pale blonde hair in braided loops and secured by silk hair bows stood up quickly, bowing toward her. "You must be tired. My seat is yours."

"Thank you." Mei spoke as she settled into the plush seat next to the wide window.

"Is being pregnant tough?" The blonde asked, eyes showing awe at Mei's peaceful expression.

"Iie. (No.)" Mei answered. "My twins are very calm and they keep me company since my fiancé has become estranged."

"I'm sorry to hear that." The young maiden offered her condolences. "But you'll definitely be fine. You've come this far after all."

When the girl's stop was announced-she waved goodbye until the last moment and then disappeared out of sight. And as if an angel had blessed her, Mei smiled genuinely for the first time in months.

~my playlist is driving my heart insane~are there so many songs that I've lost interest in?~~~Sigh~

"SHE'S WHAT?!" Was the first thing that escaped Kai's lips as he stared at the pictures and printed out email in Asami and Aiko's grip as they talked over hot chocolate and lattes in the park.

Aiko brushes off a stray, disobedient scarlet lock off her shoulder as her expression solemns itself even more, if that's possible. "You heard right. Mei's pregnant and thinks that Yamato no longer wants her around which is why she's somewhere in a different region of Japan."

"That idiot." Kai furrowed his fair eyebrows deeply as he thought of the endless torture tactics in ending that person's life. Why would anyone non senile or mental decide to crush the fragile heart of one delicate, good hearted girl, no, woman who has remained faithfully with them for over three years? Screw the prison sentences for homicide and manslaughter. Yamato Kurosawa needed to pay for this sin.

Bolting up, Kai grabs his hunter green messenger bag that Asami had swiped in order to sit him down for this last minute meeting and starts dashing off in the direction of his best friend's current residence, fists clenched.

Behind him, Asami and Aiko sweat drop as they watch the suspected Yakuza member sprint like his very life depended on it. Maybe they should have allowed either Masashi or Kenji to break the news more..delicately…

~~please wait for my unexpectedly defiant touchscreen computer to cooperate again…~~gomen nasai} for the trouble~~~

A swift, hard punch to the face was not what Yamato was expecting when he creaked the door open, half expecting it to be his now showing pregnant fiancée. These past few months had been utter hell to him, with waking up to an empty bed each day, leaving and returning to a silent house save for the heater and the water boiler with the occasional clatter-clank of the laundry machine that Mei had once assumed to be the sounds of an intruder and had him investigate while she hid herself under the covers. Needless to say he had teased her for quite some time after that.

Yamato caught Kai's calloused fist before he could do more damage beside a reddened cheek and asked, "So you've heard huh?"

"Of course!" Kai bellowed. "Why would you let her leave like that when you know full well that myself and countless others would sooner die than neglect her in such a vulnerable state? She's carrying two children for ****'s sake!"

"T-twins?" Yamato only looked at his childhood in further disbelief. This meant only more sadness for him. Two voices he'd never hear, two faces he'd never see, and two lives he'd have no part in. He only prayed that they would at least know his name.

"What are you doing, idiot?" Kai's rough voice woke him from depressing inner thoughts. "You honestly love her right? Then stop that pathetic pity party and start over. For now its best to let her recover until she returns of her own accord. Until then, its just too early to give up."

"Arigato~Kai."

Kai brushes it off. "Though I can be comparable to a yellow hyacinth at the moment or any other yellow flower%, I know that Mei is yours only. And her happiness is why I am helping you out."

(~^_^~) (*_0) (#_#) () () ()

It was a full moon when Mei finished cleaning up from eating Indian curry she'd self made and showered in a relaxing bubble bath with her favorite fragrances of

A 'Name Berry' book found itself in Mei's hands as she sat in a satin robe before a writing desk and leafed through it while smiling at all the name possibilities. The Japanese Names she'd ended up liking the best were Kichiro, Sora, Natsu, Hiroki, Katsumi, and Naoyuki. If only Yamato could be here to help her decide…

Mei sipped at the ovatine drink in front of her, abruptly halting anymore thoughts. Someday, she'd return to Yamato and introduce their sons but not now. The pain was still fresh after all.

Editor's Corner:

*Japan has a different sponge cake than the rest of Europe since it was 'altered' to fit their tastes. Strawberries and whipped cream topping the soft cake and sandwiched between layers is their original trademark. Please refer to 'Kitchen Princess Vol. 5'

^Onigiri-Japanese food consisting appearing in bentos (home packed lunches/snacks) and usually rolled in ovals or triangle shapes and wrapped in nori (seaweed) They can be kneaded into other shapes though.

}Gomen Nasai translates to 'very, very sorry' and is considerably more formal and polite than simply 'Gomen ne.'

%Yellow flowers-friendship, jealousy, one sided love.


	3. Arc III Orange Blossom

Regrets of a Snowy Secret Arc III-The Orange Blossom

_(flashback mode)...__**(mini lemon/lime warning…)**_

_Warm caresses and breathless moans were all that the young couple felt while in their heated lovemaking session. _

_Soft, silky sheets littered with fresh red rose petals and a touch of lavender oil flew and fluttered as Yamato moved in and out of his petite lover, never once halting as she gripped his shoulders and back from beneath. Grunting, he switched positions so that she was on top and began to move her gently curved hips over him, gently and gradually picked up pace._

_ He kneaded the tiny pink knot on her opening...until they both found the ultimate bliss that existed outside of heaven. Yamato then wrapped them both in the neglected blankets as the tranquil moonlight washed over them both as the old cuckoo clock downstairs chimed eleven times. One hour before the magical hour in every fairy tale. Midnight. Yamato gently stroked Mei's pinked cheeks as she still breathed heavily, whispering 'Aishiteru' which was followed by a returned confession from Yamato…._

_(end flashback/dream) _

Even this passionate dream/flashback which was fondly kept in Mei's slightly battered heart was not enough to keep her sedated for very long as her contractions picked up again, this time much quicker and more painful than it was three hours ago. Her dark brown eyes with long eyelashes fluttered open as she winced in pain from the next centimeter dilation. Eight centimeters was what she'd assumed since her large watermelon-sized stomach was in the way.

The traditional Japanese sliding door slid open to reveal one of the nurses who Mei's good friend and the midwife, Miya, trusted. "Tachibana-san, you have some guests."

"Mei-chan!" The nurse stepped aside to reveal both Aiko and Asami who both looked very...out of character since both their stylish early autumn dresses were rumpled and looked as though they were thrown on in a great hurry. Aiko even had a lipstick smear on the side of her cheek and Asami had some eye shadow in her hair. Mei didn't take much notice of it though as she was bursting with happiness..and childbirth.

"I-I'm at eight centimeters…" Miya nodded her confirmation. "How's everyone back in Kyoto?"

Asami answered first, almost at breakneck speed before Aiko could intervene. "Daichi-san and Nagi-chan are still distancing themselves from Yamato-kun while Megumi is still overly persistent to no avail, demanding to know why she is still being rejected and blurts such ludicrous thoughts. Kai and Musashi miss you a lot as they both beat up Yamato-kun for the confusion. Yamato-kun…" Aiko sighs deeply at the thought of their currently pale-faced, gloomy shadow of a cheerful friend. "He rarely leaves the house the two of you shared together, save for grocery shopping and work. And he's always looking over the ultrasound pictures or photo albums when he's not staring off into space."

"I see," Mei murmurs quietly, a crystalline tear drops from her lower eyelashes, both from Yamato's drastic change and from the pushes Miya had warned her of. Both Aiko and Asami remained sitting on opposite sides of her, squeezing her hands gently as a loud, cheek-pinching baby's wail sounded through the pastel floral room, through the packed wait rooms, and pacing through the other patients' rooms whether awake or sedated. Miya's assistant, Sumi picked up the blood-covered infant before bathing him gently by the sink and snipping off the umbilical cord. She placed the calming newborn in Mei's arms after the second round of piercing, glass breaking screams finished puncturing the facility again.

Mei's heart warmed as she sat upright in bed with her twin sons. Both were very healthy and a bit small, though not enough to be considered premature. Plentiful raven black hair covered their perfect round heads as they opened their eyes, dark chestnut eyes identical to her own as she allowed both Aiko and Asami to hold them. Asami giggles lightly at the way the younger twin sneezed twice, then thrice. The same nurse from earlier returns with a vanilla colored clipboard. She smiles gently, being a mother of four and married for twenty years. "Congratulations. Names for the sweet cherubs?"

"Naoyuki and Katsumi Kurosawa…" Mei answers as she unbuttons her top when the two begin fussing. Out of respect, both her school friends and the newcomer turn away, two to the tall windows lined with potted sweetpea and begonia while the hospital worker left to complete the paperwork needed. Miya gets up as well. "Mei-san, new mothers usually stay for recovery which lasts three or four days so please bare with the food menu. Is udon noodles and sesame buns okay? " Mead nods absentmindedly as her children feed.

**~Advertisements~_Click!_~Food Network. Reruns.~_Click!_~Cartoon Network. Where's my favorite show?~_Click!_~Throws remote control to the floor~Sighs~Boredom truly is the enemy.~~**

Blankness settled itself on Yamato's face as he stood in the very familiar reception room of 'Dessert' Magazine headquarters. More like he was forcibly shoved into a suspicious looking vehicle with dark tinted windows and all because he'd made the mistake of oepning the door without checking first.

The steady click-clack-tap of pin heeled leather boots coming from the dressing rooms and from behind a heavy floral curtain revealed none other than a certain detestable overly spoiled, slut of a redhead decked out in the most tasteless of fashion consisting of a skimpy leopard-print pantsuit clashing against a plaid dress coat and too much blush and bright red lipstick. Just the mere sight of the one who broke his life apart made Yamato squirm from latching onto her in a chokehold and ripping out each dyed hair-strand by strand. The urge to kill. Something that had merely grazed him once back in freshman year of high school.

"What do you think you're doing?' A snarl that resembled one of the Nile crocodiles escaped past Yamato's full lips.

Megumi placed one amateurish manicured hand on her bony hip, epicly failing in the art of looking seductive. "Planning our future of course. Now that Tachibana is out of the picture, we can continue our modeling career together and enter the rest of the world. I want you," she tugs on his wide shirt lapels, bringing him but an inch away from her artificial face. "As a husband, lover."

Yamato reacted immediately, slapping her like one would to a fly, knocking her to the floor. "DON'T MESS WITH ME! You've known since day one that Mei is and always will be the only holder of my heart. We were engaged before you fell back in out of the blue and damaged her trust. But that wouldn't be for forever." He turns towards the main exit in which doors he was pushed past...

...but not before the same poser latches onto him, unsuccessfully trying to pin him to thin air.

"Why is it always Tachibana, Tachibana? What's so special about her? What does she possess that I lack?"

Yamato laughs darkly, wondering if the extensive use of cosmetics and phony hair dye had succeeded and clogging up the left side of her brain, therefore preventing any sort of logical reasoning. "Mei is different from every girl I've met, including you. Unlike others, she doesn't try to assimilate or lie to herself. She is warm hearted and beautiful that way." He gives a final shove in the direction of unwanted interloper and allows her to fly in the direction of the concession stand...

...where a large old fashioned bowl of punch just so happened to be set up at.

A hyena like shriek escapes said dripping harlot who glares at the damage done to her name brand thread. "Damn you Yamato." was all he heard as he left. The tiny bell ringing from its latch on the double doors went unnoticed by both. Oddly enough it was a shiny black and its glare was fixed upon Kitagawa.

**~~To the stars that are flirting with the darkness,**

**I sing about love and burn down to nothing.**

**Having lit up my punishments I leave behind fingernail marks**

**as I nestle close to the innocent daisies' dreams.~~~**

**(borrowed from Hell Girl OP 3:Three Vessels)**

The horrid mulberry-stained flight suit soon found itself draped on a short stool near the wastebasket, its 120,000 yen value now reduced to nothing. Megumi draped herself over her canopy bed in her new apartment, mentally burning away images of Mei and Yamato together. Still. Even after her countless ploys their relationship only seemed to grow stronger. The polar opposite of what she'd intended to do. But why?

Megumi sat up in her upgraded apartment, sitting in only a transparent camisole that barely reached her belly button and short shorts. Her dyed red curls were tied high on her head, framing a plastic surgery enhanced face and lifted cheekbones. Her meager AA-cup at thirteen was tripled with similar treatment by the same surgeon. Gravity could go to hell as it would take a good ten or so years for that to occur. But still not enough?

Megumi shook her head as she heard her phone buzz and vibrate. Some TV Star and Wedding Planner she'd befriended not too long ago wanted to meet up for dinner tonight. She clicked 'Accept' and began to rummage through her walk-in closet. She found a hot pink bubble skirt dress with gaudy streamers and oversized sequins. Flashing and something her idol, Revanta Yuvasata wore in the sixties. Perfect.

She touch up her hair, coiling into a tight bun and practically bathed herself in the new lilac-blackberry perfume that one of her more recent bed partners gifted as an apology for infecting her with Stage Two Syphilis. It sat in a round heavy glass crystal container with a leaf-shaped lid and next to her double deckered jewelry box designed as a juicy red apple. He was average in bed yet pretty in sort of feminine like way with longish light umber hair and grayish eyes. Though he was as plain as yesterday's appetizer when compared to Yamato.

Megumi's driver greeted her with his usual bored voice, clearly a fortunately intelligent person to not be deceived. If his mother hadn't wanted him to 'take care of her friend's darling angel' he would have quit long ago. Probably the first time he heard that horrid high-pitched voice. "Where to, _madam_?"

Megumi ignores Kaede's tone a he was handsome enough to be excused for it. "Orange Blossom Cafe on the cornerstone between Suzuka Ave and Columbine Street."

"Understood."

**~tick tock~~twelve minutes later~~ring-ring~~~**

Megumi laughed over yet another one of Hanako's stories revolving around a fickle countess and her arranged wedding to an emperor of a small European country. "The crazy lady wanted a fifty foot long wedding veil made of cloth roses and her prize purebred cocker spaniel to act as the ring bearer. I was like, sweetie, I'm the best wedding planner in Japan. Please come back with more...appealing ideas before I write this down as the tackiest wedding in 21st century Asia."

Kiku and Megumi exchanged yet another round of high-pitched squeals before taking another loud slurp of their respective drinks, cherry cream soda and lemonade with three ice cubes. Their table was in close proximity to another sheathed by the dim lighting in the medium sized cafe. One that seat another tall redhead but with long straight hair and a sandy haired boy entwining hands with a petite brunette with her hair in low pigtails.

Asami narrowed her usually light and clear eyes in the direction of the irritating group before her. Usually she wore her heart on a wide bell-shaped sleeve, her friendly face but a mask to her true emotions. But now it had been shed in favor of displaying one emotion no human lacked the capacity to feel: hatred. She wrinkled her eyebrows in disbelief at all the times she'd falsely believed this ditzy excuse of an idol to be a good friend. Even now, Megumi Kitagawa was hurting someone, when she herself had been hurt in the past.

Aiko grabbed both Nakashi and Asami as well as the classified files tucked within the confines of a sturdy manilla envelope before marching out into the open, less than a yard from Megumi. She unsealed the read over notes and images before slamming them down firmly over Megumi's plate, ignoring the shocked surprise from the waiter who quickly excused himself to fetching more ice water.

"I am surprised that the agency you work for allows such scandals to fly and hide without deeper repercussions," Aiko snapped as she stared daggers into bored emerald. "When were you going to tell the six guys you keep in bed that you currently possess type 2 syphilis and are infertile due to the seven abortions you've had in the past?!"

Megumi shrugged, playing with the lemon garnish on her drink. "I really don't like children as they would ruin my figure and turn my hair grayer at a much quicker rate. And as for this STD, well it was bound to happen sooner or later and those guys knew right from the start that our relationships were platonic. Not my fault they don't bother with protection."

Nakashi stepped forward and yanked out one healthy bunch of curled hair while simultaneously drawing out his phone and selecting one of the recently added. Flipping the device open, he practically glued the touchscreen to Megumi's face.

Megumi shrunk back in shock at the unexpected image. Her arch nemisis, Mei Tachibana was in the paternity ward of the hospital, cradling two identical mini-versions of Yamato! Since when was she pregnant?!

"Mei and Yamato were going to be married and raise their adorable children together…" Asami backhanded Megumi, not caring at the obnoxious flash of cameras originating from the horde of paparazzi who showed up from who knows when, most likely having blended into the crowd as normal civilians.

"Children are one thing that Yamato treasures and something you'll never give him. In other words you're nothing compared to Mei-san," Asami's suddenly cold voice rings a death bell within the growing audience.

**(A/N): Thank you for the wait and hope you've enjoyed Arc III. I think another few months' time skip is in order and maybe I'll even arrange for a visit between Mei's friends and her in Hokkaido. Ja ne and please review!**


	4. Arc IV Rhododondren

**(A/N): Hontou ni gomen nasai! (Super, super sorry) +bows head before shadowed judges a.k.a fanfic readers++ Before when I was writing out my first two stories the updates were much faster and I suppose my only real excuse would be my novel, which if all goes well I will complete before the start of the new school year and hopefully, hopefully publish.**

**Please bare with me during this time and know that I am not departing from this awesome world. **

**Meanings of previous chapters:**

**Ch.1-Columbine=foolishness due to the bell and shape which looks as if a jester's hat and has bad connotation to the Virgin Mary**

**Ch.2-Yellow Hyacinth=many yellow flowers symbolize jealousy, one sided romance, etc. though can be used for friendship as well.**

**Ch. 3-Orange Blossom=fertility (something Megumi clearly doesn't have)**

**Ch.4- (now) Rhododendron=caution of future events.**

**Moving on, I clearly have no rights to anything of 'Say I Love You', despite how many candles I've lit or wishes made.**

Arc IV: The Rhododendron

December daylight flooded Mei's apartment room as she sat curled up in bed with Naoyuki and Katsumi, breastfeeding and running her gentle fingers through their soft, silky hair so much like Yamato's. Their innocent eyes looked so much like her, yet more mischievous like their estranged father. Yamato….Despite it being more than a year of her absence she found herself more now than ever missing him. Did he want her back? Did he hate her for leaving? Did he even want to meet Naoyuki and Katsumi?

Mei shook her head slightly, trying to purge out the thought of him, how they met, and especially of their first joining during senior year. He wasn't here, wasn't with her and yet her mind betrayed her as vivid images more detailed than those that her fogged mind during childbirth had conjured up, yet it was SO not working…..

_(flashback mode in place...Raven is out-)_

_It was embarrassing enough to be semi clothed in only a wrinkled button-down blouse and a pair of 'old fashioned' black and white striped panties before her teasing boyfriend. Even more so when the rest of the clothing is tossed aside and Mei saw for the first time his entire body before melting to his surprisingly feather-gentle touches and comforting reassurances as he palmed her plentiful bust and tore through her maiden barrier with gentle reassurances as small crystal tears fell from her face and were kissed away by Yamato….._

_(back to work...I'm here +carries a steaming mug of hot chocolate and biscuits+)_

Mei woke up from her maddening blush daydream when her twins yawned and fell asleep against her. Scooping them both up gently and wiping their drool she places them in the two wicker wood cribs nearby and turns on the small night lights nearby that were shaped like roses and bluebirds incase Katsumi woke up too early and put a fuss. She readjusts her loose nightgown which accommodates her almost fully recovered body and falls asleep in one heap beneath the thick blankets and dreaming of her high school life in which Kuro and Marshmallow talked and Nagi had become their home economics teacher.

~please shift to the words below~~no longer in Hokkaido~~~

A mind-numbing headache was not Megumi Kitagawa had anticipated upon waking up after a blurred night at the bar. She also hadn't expected to feel the burn of metal against her opened palm as she attempted to yawn and stretch, only beginning to process the real world. Her unruly hair fell to her chin as she winced, both from the pain of the blunt object and from the sunshine that rushed through a thick window heavily barred. Barred...like a jail cell.

Panicking, heart-racing, she looks around the narrowly built room. She sees the officer standing out of the cell, talking away on his phone using the exact lines of "That insufferable diva has just woken up. 'Bout time too...You'll come get her? Careful. She has an STD and a clear reputation for seducing sinless men such as yourself. But it's-"

Megumi cringed visibly and let out an ear-piercing scream when she remembers EXACTLY what the events were from last night…..

_(flashback to last night….)_

_Drinking at a bar after receiving distressing news concerning a love life was definitely an overused cliche in many novels, yet Megumi's clouded mind could not care less. She had been sitting at this dim corner of the bar for the past two hours, downing glass after glass of Sherry and mulled wine as she struggled to process what Aiko and Asami had relayed to her. Mei was pregnant. Pre-gn-ant. Something Yamato was happy about and worried over her and his unborn children. Something that she could do without but something he wouldn't. Couldn't. Why did she have to be this unfortunate? As long as Kitagawa could remember she had never had anything she truly wanted in her palm. Sure she had fans and boys claiming to be her love, yet none truly knew her, none truly cared to. She was only another pretty face on a famous magazine, something idolized yet not considered to be 'human,' if that makes any sense. Even far back as a child she had always felt this way. Makeup, loneliness, unusual hair. She was never accepted, never loved. _

_What did a person so far detached from the norms of society do to live life, not just exist like a notebook waiting to find its conclusion in a trash heap or buried in an attic for years on end? Megumi's rival, Mei, had already found it long ago in the arms of Yamato. But what about Megumi?_

_Megumi watched the street light flicker in the dark depths of the river as she staggered in that direction, placing one foot before the other, stepping and standing tall on the narrow ledge. People passed her. People whispered. They called her 'unfortunate,' 'crazy wit,' ' better off in the afterlife where society could rest' and her 'counterpart would never do something so selfish.'_

_Megumi scoffed at the irony of it all and began to tilt forward. She was through with living….._

_(endflashback) _

Megumi glared at Kai after he filed out the papers for her release and counselling sessions. "You should have let me die, sink like a rock to the bottom of the serene body of water. This world would be better off without me anyway. You would benefit from it too right?"

Kai shrugs. "I cannot allow someone in such duress to make crucial decisions at this point in time. Even if you are my enemy and everyone else's. I am no sadist, wanting to see such misery."

Megumi spins toward the opposite direction on her heel. "I didn't ask you to."

**(A/N): How was that?! Normally I think of Megumi as a cruel backstabber but figured it needed more texture and a reader suggested a KaiXMegumi moment. ThX and sorry I don't remember your name!**


End file.
